Since a magnetic microparticle can be magnetically collected, conventional researches focus on a technology for immobilizing a biomolecule, such as enzyme and antibody, to the magnetic microparticle. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 1998-075780 and 1999-243951 disclose a magnetic microparticle to which an enzyme is directly immobilized by a conventional chemical method (Patent Documents 1 and 2). Meanwhile, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-289822 discloses a membrane-fusion magnetic microparticle (magnetosome) derived from a magnetic bacterium to which a peptide is anchored (Patent Document 3), and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-075103 discloses a membrane-fusion magnetosome derived from a magnetic bacterium obtained by expressing a fusion protein composed of an anchor protein MMs13 and an IgG-binding peptide in vivo (Patent Document 4).
Meanwhile, some polypeptides having cellular adhesiveness are conventionally known, e.g. syndecan-binding laminin-derived polypeptide as extracellular sugar chain (Non-Patent Document 1), Arg-Gly-Asp (RGD) tripeptide sequence derived from fibronectin (Non-Patent Document 2) as integrin ligand sequence, or a polypeptide present on a C terminal side of α1,3-fucosyltransferase and α1,4-fucosyltransferase derived from Helicobacter pylori (Non-Patent Document 3 and 4) as polypeptide having cell membrane adhesiveness. It is also known that the polypeptide present on a C terminal side of α1,3/α1,4-fucosyltransferase derived from Helicobacter pylori is provided with an α-helix structure, thereby providing a property of binding to a cell membrane (Non-Patent Document 3).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1998-075780
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1999-243951
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-289822
Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-075103
Non-Patent Document 1: Pierschbacher, M. et al. Nature, 309, 303-303, 1984
Non-Patent Document 2: Mayumi Michizuki, Yuichi Kadoya, Motoyoshi Nomizu, Tanpakushitu kakusan koso (Protein nucleic acid enzyme), 50, 374-382, 2005
Non-Patent Document 3: J. Biol. Chem., 278, 21893-21900, 2003
Non-Patent Document 4: J. Biol. Chem., 282, 9973-9982, 2007